


Ash Lynx, Nerd, Delinquent, and Accidental Bully

by awesomecookies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - High School, Ash Lynx Is a Disaster, Attempt at Humor, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Humor, Jock Okumura Eiji, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerd Ash Lynx, Pining, Pining Ash Lynx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: "There was that thing with mice too."Ash's face burned."We don't ever talk about the mice." He could still hear Eiji's scream."What I'm saying is, just confess to him you know?" Shorter sighed. "Maybe if he rejects you, you won't accidentally bully him anymore."Ash whined. He knew he should stop. He wanted to burry himself in shame. He had an IQ of 200, why was he such a klutz?!
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 44
Kudos: 329





	Ash Lynx, Nerd, Delinquent, and Accidental Bully

**Author's Note:**

> I love disaster bisexual Ash. We need more highschool AU's lmao anyway.

Ash was Eiji's bully.

Or at least that was what everyone thought.

It's not like Ash meant it! He just gets so...clumsy around him. 

"That's a very pathetic excuse you know?" Shorter said while they lounged on the track and field bleachers, his feet propped up on the side. 

Ash groaned, covering his face with his hands. He knew that. He really didn't mean to though! He eyed the figure on the track, red shirts and white tank top, focused on the crossbar, had gripped on the pole. He ran into a sprint and then after a single breath, he flew.

Ash could never get over the sight even if he wanted to.

"Stop drooling over your crush." Shorter snorted. 

"Shorter." Ash groaned. Eiji Okumura was the star of the pole vaulting team. He was the campus' darling boy. He's also kind, and funny, and smart, and handsome. God he was so hot and hand's, those thighs could choke him and Ash would thank Eiji. He's the total package actually. 

Ash, or Aslan Callenreese, wasn't really that special. (At least in his opinion) Sure he was a genius, an academic wunderkind who's running for honors. He's in the top of his class, in cram school. 

He's also apparently a delinquent. It was probably due to the way he dressed. Ripped jeans, red Converse sneakers, denim jackets, a piercing on his ear. 

Apparently he was also Eiji's bully.

Allegedly.

"Look. You can't really blame him. You've pretty much inconvenienced the man since kindergarten." Shorter chewed on a gum.

He was also right on that part. 

It all started since the day they met as kids. Little Aslan met baby faced Eiji Okumura in kindergarten with his wide eyes that were darker than the night, his hair matching and complimenting his face. He had the cutest face and Ash was immediately in love. When the teacher said they were sitting together, Ash could feel his heart beat fast and his body vibrating with excitement. 

"Hello." The cute boy said softly, a little accented. "I am Eiji Okumura." 

Ash grinned wide. "Ash." He wanted to share his art materials to him. He wanted to share everything with him. He was painting a picture of a cat. "Paint?"

Eiji's eyes widened and he nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

Ash handed to him the small tray of paints to him. Unfortunately he got too distracted and spilled it all over Eiji's face and shirt.

That was the first time Aslan Jade Callenreese made Eiji Okumura cry.

Ash groaned at the memory. 

"And as I always say. It was an accident." He stared at the way Eiji drank a bottle of water in his break. He stared at the way the droplets rolled down his neck and pooled at his sharp collar bones. Ash licked his lips. Oh what he would do to be that drop of water. Ash hugged his knees and tried to be smaller as he hid the redness of his face. 

Shorter laughed. "Well, there was also that one time in middle school. Remember that?"

Ash could never forget that. Especially with how Shorter kept bringing it up. He loved teasing Ash about it. 

They were playing basketball, an intense inter level game for PE. Somehow as fate would have done it, they were put together on the same team. 

Of course, Ash had been ecstatic. Eiji had avoided him since that day on kindergarten, and all the succeeding days where Ash always somehow managed to mess himself up. He hasn't actually managed to apologize since everytime he does, he always managed to get himself in an even worse situation. Maybe he would be able to get him aside later and actually talk to him.

So anyway, there was Eiji, on a rather tight sweatpants and a shirt, bangs held back by a headband he borrowed from his friend. He was flushed, sweaty, and panting. Ash tried hard to focus on the game. 

It was a pretty serious and intense game, no sides willing to lose. The scores were close, maybe they'll go into overtime if they couldn't score soon. Eiji led the offensive, being the more athletic one among them. 

Somehow the ball ended up in Ash's hands.

"I'm free!" Eiji signalled at him, face urgent as another guy from the opposition threatened to steal the ball. 

He set the ball towards Eiji. But Eiji somehow licked his lips, tongue peeking out of his mouth and that made Ash's hormonal brain go hotwire. He mistimed his throw and....

It landed right at Eiji's face. 

Right on his face.

It sounded painful. Ash swore with a since that he heard bones crunch. He was also regretful to say that they lost that game.

And the fact that it was the first time he sent his crush to the clinic with a concussion.

Oh a lot of people absolutely hated him that time.

"Oh Ash. It's like Romeo and Juliet! Except Juliet hates you." Shorter deadpanned. "Wait no, he's Romeo and you're Tybalt." 

"Shorter." Ash hissed at him. 

"Look man, I know you panic a lot. And while I find it funny, it's getting pretty pathetic." Shorter pointed out. "Especially with how you sort of burnt his shirt in chemistry last month."

"Ugh." Ash shook his head.

"And you kinda also broke his glasses last week." Shorter reminded. 

"Shut up."

"I was sure you stuck bubblegum on his hair once." Shorter sighed. "I was loving his long hair too."

Ash remembered that too. He kinda did miss the long hair. The bubblegum was an accident of course. It just happened that Eiji was there.

"There was that thing with mice too." 

Ash's face burned. 

"We don't ever talk about the mice." He could still hear Eiji's scream. 

"What I'm saying is, just confess to him you know?" Shorter sighed. "Maybe if he rejects you, you won't accidentally bully him anymore."

Ash whined. He knew he should stop. He wanted to burry himself in shame. He had an IQ of 200, why was he such a klutz?!

"Come on man." Shorter nudged his shoulder. "What's the worse that could happen?" 

Ash knew theoretically that the worse possible thing that could happen was that Eiji would reject him politely and tell him he couldn't ever date someone who was mean to him. But Ash's mind wanted to take the more imaginative route and think that Eiji would laugh at his face as Ash confessed, then he would snarl at him for causing him so much embarrassment and inconvenience ever since they were kids, and then yell at him to get the fuck out of his face and take his pathetic ass away from him, make sure never to cross each other's path. 

Ash's brain could be a drama queen if it wanted to.

"He probably hates me Shorter. There's no way he would reciprocate my feelings." Ash mumbled. He's so pathetic. 

"Well you wouldn't know till you try it!" Shorter exclaimed.

One of Eiji's teammates saw them and narrowed his eyes. He then whispered something to Eiji, which caused him to look into their direction.

Ash was certain their eyes met. 

Ash hid himself behind Shorter as if that would get him to disappear. He swore Eiji's face reddened. He probably remembered everything Ash had done to him. Eiji had been actively avoiding him since that mice thing. The last time they had a conversation was when he was somehow hovering near his locker, looking absolutely uncomfortable. 

Ash doesn't actually remember what they talked about. It was short and Eiji suddenly left abruptly without warning. It was weird actually. That was around last year.

Ash just hoped Eiji wasn't so angry with him. Ash didn't think he could take it if Eiji was angry with him. 

"You could at least apologize." Shorter patted his back. "Come on. We're about to graduate highschool. You could at least make amends before we all go out separate ways in college."

Ah yes. There was that problem too. Once again, Shorter had a point. If Ash missed his chance now by being such a pussy, he wouldn't ever be able to confess. Or...well...say sorry for everything. Eiji deserved that at least.

"Alright." Ash swallowed hard. The pole vaulting team just ended their practice for the day and they were already probably off to the showers. Ash firmed his resolve. "Okay. Okay. Come with me. I'm doing it now." 

He got up and dusted his jeans. 

"That's the spirit!" Shorter leaped to his feet. They walked on their way to the athlete's locker rooms, Ash's heart pounded in his chest. His hands got clammy. He was telling himself not to mess anything up. Oh god he wanted to throw up.

"Go on Ash!" Shorter stood outside the room. "Go on! You can do it!" 

Ash swallowed hard. His breaths were caught in his throat. He could do this. He could this. He could do this.

"Um. I want to talk to Eiji." Ash faced about a dozen athletes glaring at him curiously. They looked absolutely hostile. Ash wouldn't blame them. He's been a notorious name and they all adored Eiji.

"Callenreese."

Ash snapped to the direction of that voice. He turned around and saw Eiji in only a towel, fresh from the showered and still dripping from its spray. His hair was plastered on his forehead unlike it's usual fluff, flushed from the heat and oh god Ash couldn't do this.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He said, voice deep and husky. "Go on."

Ash could feel his face heating up. His abs were a thing of wonders. It was sculpted like a Greek god's marble statue. Ash had never seen him undressed before. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. He's starting to space out.

"Umm..." Goddamnit Callenreese. Get those words out of your mouth. "I--umm...I'm sorry?" He blurted out.

Eiji raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

Ash choked. "I...fuck...shit....I don't wanna fuck you?" 

Now Eiji's face was taken aback. "What?"

Shit. This was why he always messed things up. He's starting to forget what he was going to say. "I don't! I don't wanna have sex with you!"

There were a dozen angry athletes ready to beat Ash up to a plup with what he was saying. Eiji's face was so red in the face. "Okay?" He took a step back. Ash could see the hairs trailing down beneath the white cloth of his towel. Damn it. 

Ash covered his face. It was so hard to breathe. His heart was pounding too hard. "Sorry!" Ash was yelling now. "I don't mean everything I did! I'm so sorry! I don't wanna fuck you until I date you! Holy shit I--" Oh god he was getting dizzy. His breaths came as pants, and the world was darkening.

"Oh my god. He's having a panic attack." Eiji was rushing to his side. Ash was suddenly faced seeing the ceiling. A strong pair of arms held him and Eiji's face was looking down at him.

"Dogs." Ash managed to choke out. "Let's raise dogs together. And a cat. I like cats." He was rambling now. Somehow he could faintly hear Eiji murmuring at him to breath. But soon enough the world had turned black and Ash couldn't remember anything that came next.

* * *

"Oh god. I had this weirdest dream last night." Ash smushed his head to the pillow. It felt wrong. It was too hard and the bedsheets were rough. He must've fallen asleep at Shorter's. 

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ash sighed. He wanted to go back to sleep. "It was weird. I dreamed that I confessed to Eiji and tried to apologise but I panicked too hard after seeing him out of the shower. It was too hot. His abs were to die for. Like his thighs. And biceps. I gay panicked." He snorted. 

"Is that what happened?" The voice sounded amused. It sounded familiar but also different. If it was Shorter, he sounded really wrong.

"Yeah. It's what usually happens. But you know that." Ash really wanted to go back to sleep. He could feel a headache coming.

"I most definitely do not know that." That did not sound like Shorter's voice. "In fact, all of this is news to me Ash."

Ash's eyes shot open. He scrambled up from bed and true enough, Eiji was sitting across him, legs and arms crossed. He had an amused smirk on his face. Thankfully he was already clothed.

Ash wanted to slap himself. Of course he was going to be clothed. 

"Umm..." Ash rubbed his cheek. This was so awkward.

"Do you really love my abs that much?" Eiji teased. "And my biceps. And my thighs?"

Ash made the sound of a dying animal in embarrassment. He buried himself under the blankets. He could hear Eiji's laugh. 

"I'm so sorry!" He wanted to die. He wanted the ground to swallow him and never let him out ever again. Damn him for being a useless bisexual. 

"Oh Ash, stop being so dramatic." He tore the blanket away from Ash's grasp easily. Ash couldn't look Eiji in the eye, his face was burning hot, he felt like it would catch fire anytime.

"Come on tell me." Eiji wheezed. "Do you really like them so much?"

Ash peeked at Eiji's smiling face. It was the first time they conversed this easily. Ash couldn't resist that face. 

"Yes." He admitted. "Yeah. I do."

Eiji looked at him seriously. All traces of teasing vanished. "And awhile ago? Was that true too?"

"What from awhile ago?" 

"That you wanted to raise dogs with me. And cats." Eiji giggled. "And that you wanted to date me. How did you say it? I don't wanna fuck you until I date you? I assume you want to date me at least. Strange way of asking though."

Ash whimpered. "You don't have to say it that way."

"Well, I think I have the right to tease you for it after that weird confession where you fainted after that--"

Ash exclaimed. "I didn't faint! I...passed out." He finished lamely.

Eiji looked unimpressed. "Fainted. And then I had to carry you to the infirmary. Shorter was worried sick and everything." 

So he was in the school infirmary. And Eiji carried him all the way here. Ash mourned over the fact that he was unconscious. He would've wanted to feel the press of Eiji's muscles against his. 

"Wait where is Shorter?" 

Eiji shrugged. "I sent him home. I needed to talk to you alone."

"Ah."

"Well?" Eiji was eagerly waiting for an answer still. 

Ash sighed. There was no use lying at this point. "Yeah. I do. I've wanted you since kindergarten." There he finally said it.

"Oh." It was Eiji's turn to blush. "Is that why you were mean to me? Pulling my pigtails or something? Because I have some serious issues with how you show your affection--"

"No!" Ash spluttered. "I just get...clumsy."

Eiji raised a brow. "Clumsy?"

It sounded so lame. "Yeah. I mean--" Ash gestured at his body vaguely. "Have you seen yourself? You're distracting. In a good way."

"You poured paint all over me." Eiji pointed out.

"Spilled." Ash insisted. "That was an accident."

"You set my clothes on fire last month." 

"Er...you kinda bent over near me and I lost concentration." Ash blushed.

"There was also the mice thing. I screamed too much from that."

Ash covered his face again. "I really really didn't mean to scare you with the mice thing." Ash mumbled. "Look. I really like you, but I get it if you don't want to go out with me after....all that. I just want to say I'm sorry for all of it. I really really didn't mean to cause you trouble."

Eiji stared at him with curiosity. "That's really weird because I was sure you rejected me when I asked."

"What?! When?!" Ash spluttered. He couldn't even get a decent word out to Eiji and he thought he rejected him?! Ash didn't even know he confessed!

Eiji frowned. "I as by your locker? I was going to slip a confession letter. But then you arrived early and I kinda asked if you wanted to go out with me? But then you said no so I thought..."

"Wait wait wait wait!" Ash interrupted. "Locker?" The only time Ash remembered they interacted by the locker was the last time they actually had a conversation. Ash tried to remember what happened. 

He thought it went a little something like this:

He was on his way to his locker, freshly out of math class and was going to deposit his books. But he saw someone hovering by the place, looking a little hesitant.

Ash squinted at who it was. It was Eiji. Ash's heart skipped a beat. Eiji Okumura was near his locker. Ash approached as fast as he could, hoping to talk to him, or maybe just interact with him a bit.

"Um, excuse me. Can I get through?" He said as an alibi to talk. Eiji jolted out of his thoughts and turned pink. He looked uneasy. Ash felt bad. He's been causing him a lot of trouble.

"Oh....umm I just wanna--"

"Yeah?" Oh god Eiji was talking to him! His crush was talking to him. Eiji looked so beautiful. Puberty was such a hit or miss, but now that they were highschool, Eiji really got hotter. His muscles were more defined, he grew taller but shorter than Ash still, just the perfect height for hugging. Or kissing. Oh wow Ash wanted to kiss Eiji. He wondered what kissing Eiji would feel like.

Oh wait. He was still talking. Ash needed to tune back in. He didn't hear anything he said.

"--anyway. And I know you've been uhh a little mean to me in the past. I kinda think you might hate me, although my friends convinced me you actually don't, but what do you think?" Eiji's face was so pink. It was so cute. 

Wait. Did Eiji think Ash hated him?

"No!"

Eiji's eyes widened. "No?"

"I don't--" Ash stuttered. "Umm. I don't hate you but umm..." Damn it. The words were stuck in his throat again, his tongue was getting tied. 

Eiji's face lowered. "I see." He clutched at his books. "Well good to know. I..." Eiji shook his head. "Forget I said anything."

Just like that, he ran away, leaving behind a confused Ash in his wake.

"Wait!" Ash called out pathetically. But Eiji did not turn back. Ash whimpered. "Please have my babies."

Back in the present, everything suddenly clicked in Ash's mind.

"You we're asking me out on a date that day?" 

Eiji huffed. "Weren't you listening? I asked you if you wanted to go on a date with me. I was going to slip a note in your locker and wait by the gym. I had it all planned but you said no."

Ash groaned. "I got so distracted by you so near me, I wasn't able to listen to your question!" He explained. "You didn't even wait for me to explain! You just bolted out!"

"I thought you rejected me!" Eiji's face was red as well. "I got so embarrassed! At least I didn't faint midway my confession!"

"Pass out."

Eiji rolled his eyes. "Fainted." 

Ash could not believe what was happening. It almost felt so unreal 

"Wait. Wait. So this means you like me?" Everything was just catching up.

Eiji let loose a disbelieving laugh. "That's what I'm telling you for the past few minutes. Yeah. I like you too Aslan Callenreese."

Ash gasped. The words were sinking in. "Oh my god you like me." He clutched at his hair. "And I could have kissed you since last year."

Eiji snorted. "I should be the one saying that."

"Holy shit."

"Holy shit indeed." Eiji nodded. He was back to amusement.

"You're my boyfriend now."

He shrugged. "That's what I hoped. Yeah. And you're mine. But if you want to be called my girlfriend, then that's fine too."

Ash sighed. "Wow. I'm dreaming. Tell me this is real."

Eiji rolled his eyes once again from his ridiculousmess, but his lips were tugged up with affection. "If it was a dream, you wouldn't feel this." 

He approached Ash. The blond's breath hitched when Eiji put his hand on his cheek, he looked him in the eyes and--

"Ow!" Ash spluttered.

"That's for all you did to me." Eiji's nose wrinkled. Ash held his stinging cheek. He couldn't believe Eiji slapped him. Ash's eyes were wide. 

"And this--" Eiji grasped his collar. It was so sudden, but now Eiji's lips were on his own, pressing against him, tongue slipping inside. Ash's eyes fluttered shut, he let out a moan of pleasure. Then Eiji had let go with a gasp. "That's for everything else." Eiji smirked. 

Ash's face was so hot and his head was dizzy. He just kissed Eiji Okumura. Holy fuck.

"Here." Eiji thrust a piece of paper to his hand and winked. "I'll expect a call from my boyfriend soon. Preferably tonight." He winked. 

Ash was absolutely dazed. 

"Anyway I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Ash." With that he walked out of the room.

Ash still could not believe what happened.

He stared at the paper in his hands.

Well. For what it's worth, Ash at least got a boyfriend out of this mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated (ʘᴗʘ✿)( ꈍᴗꈍ)(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)


End file.
